


I See You~!

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Waddles the space hog, kids will be kids, portal!Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Dipper's twin sister, Mabel, has come out of a spooky portal and into their lives! Although she's an awesome great aunt, the kids can't help but be curious about some of the mysteries around her.





	I See You~!

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dbryngi

Stanford and Stanley sat in their room. The day was bright. Their great uncle was leading a tour and their great aunt was down in the basement. Stanford looked up from “Scrapbook Two”. “Stanley?”

Stanley didn’t look up from his action figures. “Yeah, Ford?”

“Grauntie Mabel… does a lot of things, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she does.” Stanley looked up. “Why? You catch her doing somethin’ bad?”

Stanford shook his head. “No! No, nothing like that. It’s just… she’s been here for a week and we still hardly know anything about her! She goes out into the woods and finds monsters we’ve never even seen before! Not to mention she has a space hog and she never did tell us why her eye changes color sometimes.”

Stanley nodded. “Well, yeah. But that’s because she’s been in the portal for forever, remember? So, she probably got really cool stuff there.”

Stanford sighed. “Yeah, I know that. It’s just… there’s something weird about her. I’d at least like to know _something_. We hardly know anything about her! Whenever we _try_ to get to know her, Grunkle Dipper intervenes!”

“Grunkle Dipper’s downstairs and Grauntie Mabel’s in the basement,” Stanley pointed out. “Do _you_ have a plan?”

“Yes.” Stanford nodded. “She keeps these scrapbooks.” He held up the second one. “But we’ve never seen Scrapbook Two and she took Scrapbook Three away. What if she’s keeping a log of what she does there or in some sort of new scrapbook in her room?”

Stanley raised an eyebrow. “Are you tellin’ me you want to break into Grauntie Mabel’s room and find out weird secrets from in that portal and all of her travels?”

Stanford nodded.

Stanley grinned. “Okay!” He hopped to his feet and strolled to the door. “Just keep your cool and act natural.”

“Alright.” Stanford put the scrapbook back in her jacket and walked with Stanley. Stanford looked around a corner to see Grunkle Dipper stop in the planetarium with a whole crowd of people. He raised a cane to gesture to different celestial patterns in the “sky”.

Eventually, they snuck past Grunkle Dipper’s room and into the room that had once had the body-switching rug in it. Grauntie Mabel’s name was fancily written on the door. All types of things–from kittens to pigs–were neatly painted over the door. The door itself glimmered in the light. The door was also locked. Stanley looked both ways before taking out a lockpick and playing with it a bit. “Hmm,” Stanley muttered. “Fidds made this one.”

“How do you know?” Stanford whispered.

Stanley pouted and narrowed his eyes. “Because he’s a flip-flappin’ genius. Grunkle Dipper got him to modify the lock in his room, his office, and the closet so I couldn’t open them.”

“Then why are you still trying?” Stanford whispered.

Stanley smirked. “Because I stole the keys to the closet and practiced lock-picking there. So, just a few moments and I should… a-ha!” The lock clicked and the door opened. Stanley put away his lock pick and stood up straight. “Cool, isn’t it? Okay, let’s get down to business.” He slipped inside and, once Stanford was inside, shut and locked the door.

Stanford looked about the room. It had decorations just like the door. The dust had been cleared off and designs they hadn’t noticed before were touched up on. The room was absolutely gorgeous, though obviously a girl’s room. A large pet bed and a bowl labeled “WADDLES” was near her bed. “Whoa.”

“She works fast,” Stanley agreed. “Okay, time to get to work.”

“On it.” Stanford and Stanley went their separate ways as they snooped about the room. The papers that had been on the desk were gone. “Careful. She might have rigged something.”

“Why’d she do that?” Stanley glanced back from looking under a dresser.

“Stanley, what are we doing?”

“Oh, right.”

Eventually, Stanford got a rather thick book. When he pulled it out, he found it to be older, but well kept. A shooting star was on it with a “4” being stamped in the center. Stanford’s eyes went round as orbs. “There’s a fourth one. This is it! Stanley!”

“Shh!” Stanley hissed.

Stanford lost his smile. “What?” Then, he heard it. Hooves and paws shuffled across the floor in the hallway. A goose-like snuffle was at the door. Stanford dove under Grauntie Mabel’s bed and clutched the scrapbook to his chest. Stanley hid under the cabinet. The snuffling stopped as Waddles moved away. The twins looked at each other. “Should we stay hiding or leave?” Stanford whispered.

“She’d see us runnin’ off,” Stanley pointed out. “But, then again, it’s gunna take a bit for Waddles to find her.” Stanley looked at the window above the bed. It was no longer boarded up. “Okay, window. We go through and then run around. Got it?”

Stanford nodded. “Got it. Try and open it first.”

“Right.” Stanley squeezed out from his hiding spot and ran over to the bed. Stanford scooted over so that he was close enough to the door to hear what was going on in the hallway. Just as Stanley hissed in victory at opening the window, footsteps and paw and hoof steps sounded down the hallway.

Stanford gasped, “They’re coming!” Stanley shut the window, hopped across the room, and dove back into his hiding spot.

The door opened, allowing Grauntie Mabel and Waddles to walk inside. Grauntie Mabel clicked her tongue. “Hmm… looks like someone _has_ been shuffling through my room.” Her eyes fell on the window. One was its natural brown, but the other was light pink. “Ah! Window’s open. What do you think, Waddles? Just a distraction or did they leave?” Waddles honked. “Just as I suspected. Go look out in the yard, please.” Waddles honked again and shuffled off. Mabel put her hands on her hips. “You can come out from under the bed, now.”

Stanford stiffened and stopped breathing.

Grauntie Mabel knelt and tipped her head down. She smiled wide enough to show her gold tooth at the edge of her smile. Both of her eyes were brown again. “Heya, Fordsy! I see you found my extra special scrapbook. I’m guessing Lee’s here, too?”

Stanley popped his head out from under the dresser. “How’d you know?”

Grauntie Mabel stood up. “I didn’t. You just told me.”

Stanley groaned and wormed out of his hiding place. Stanford got out from under the bed. Grauntie Mabel took the book from him as he did so and whistled. Waddles waddled back into the room.

Stanford walked around to join Stanley. Stanley looked up at her, but Stanford didn’t. Oh, they were in trouble now.

Grauntie Mabel looked between the two. “Now, what are you two scamps doing looking through my room?”

Stanford rocked on his heels a bit. “We were just curious about, uh, you. Since, you know, you don’t talk about yourself too much.”

“Well that’s because you don’t ask!” Grauntie Mabel pointed out.

“But Grunkle Dipper said-” Stanford started.

“Ahh, don’t listen to my brother. He’s a stick-in-the-mud sometimes.” Grauntie Mabel smirked. “Now stop looking so down-in-the dumps! You’re not in trouble or anything.”

“We… aren’t?” Stanford looked up at her.

Stanley sported a look of confusion as well. “What?”

“What I mean is: I’m not mad at you. I know I probably should scold you for breaking into my room, but it was kinda impressive. The place doesn’t look too messed with _and_ you got through that lock. But, unfortunately for you, Waddles might be a baby, but he’s very smart and has really good hearing and smell. Don’tcha, Waddles?”

Waddles honked and waved his tail as Grauntie Mabel ruffled the fur on his head. “So, anyway, you boys can go now.” She shrugged. “Or… you know, hear a few really awesome stories. Whichever one.”

“Really?” Stanley gasped, a grin coming to his face.

Stanford smiled as well. “You’ll tell us about what you saw on the other side of the portal?”

Grauntie Mabel smirked. “Well, yeah! What’s the good of a story if you don’t share it with anyone? Get over here.” She sat down on her bed and was soon joined by the twins. She flipped open her scrapbook to a random page. This one had baby Waddles on it. “Oooh! This is a good one. Want to hear about how I got Waddles after taming a heard of untamable space hogs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://icefeels.tumblr.com/post/160541290875/jazz-hands-relativity-falls-portalmabel-the-eye
> 
> Mabel is not Stanford, so her journey across the dimensions is much different than Stanford's. While Ford could face down most anything with a sci-fi laser gun and bravery, Mabel rarely does. She's the sort of person to introduce herself with a hug and a handshake before even knowing who she talks to. This... has gotten her into trouble. It's also gotten her out of trouble. I don't really have a big story for it. It's just that Mabel befriended some renegades (who were actually pretty chill and smart) in a rebellion. When soldiers found them, Thirty-something-year-old Mabel defended them. Unfortunately, she lost her eye in the struggle. The renegades, being very thankful for her help (As without her they'd have been demolished) and thankful that she gave them hope and spirit, gave her a new eye. This eye changes color at will (like her sweater) but sometimes randomly. It's basically like a normal human eye, but has really good vision. It took a while to get used to (especially to control what color it is) but she eventually did. It's also how she found Waddles. (He was hidden, but she was able to see him when other aliens couldn't)


End file.
